


Lunch Order

by jadegreendragon



Series: Cute Meets [6]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Author! Alec Lightwood, First Meetings, Fluff, Lawyer! Magnus Bane, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Alec is a good brother who hand delivers lunch to his sister everyday.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Cute Meets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706584
Comments: 27
Kudos: 289
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Lunch Order

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Another little ball of fluff for you all. Thank you all for the kudos and the wonderful comments, they warm my soul. 
> 
> Be safe and stay well.

Alec was late, and he hated being late. He’d promised Izzy he’d drop off her lunch on the way to work today and then he’d gotten side-tracked. Inspiration had stuck while he was in the shower and he’d spent the next hour putting it all down on paper. He was finding it harder and harder juggling work and writing, but being an unpublished writer didn’t pay the bills.

Alec rushed into the building, waving at the security guards on duty, they were used to Alec dropping in on his sister and didn’t bother asking the nature of his visit anymore. Pressing the button for the 8th floor, he stood lost in thought and seemed surprised when the doors opened quickly. Rushing out of the lift, he never noticed the subtle differences in the reception area or the hallway, he was a man on a mission, and he had 20 minutes to give Izzy her lunch and walk or most likely run the short distance to work.

Alec rushed down the hall to her office, not even taking in the name on the door as he opened it and rushed in.

“Sorry I’m late,” He gushed. “I have your lunch right here.”

“Well aren’t you a nice surprise,” A voice said, and Alec looked up and linked eyes with the most beautiful man he’d ever seen.

He was sitting behind the desk, smiling at Alec, an amused glint in his eyes. The man stood, and Alec felt the breath catch in his throat.

_‘Wow’_

_‘Just wow’_ Alec thought.

The man had incredibly warm brown eyes, lined in black that only enhanced them even more. His skin was a golden caramel and seemed to glow even under the harsh fluorescent lights. Alec’s eyes dropped to his lips, they were full and enticing, and he was struck by how much he wanted to know if they were as soft as they looked and if they tasted as good as he imaged they would.

The man was wearing a well-tailored suit, it was a medium blue with a pattern running through the material. Alec knew the design had a name, but at the moment he couldn’t quite think, plus fashion was more Izzy’s thing. The suit fit so well, hugging his body in all the right places, a body that looked lean and muscular and utterly enticing.

Alec blinked at the man and then looked around the office. The number on the door had said 7, but this was definitely not Izzy’s office.

“I’m so sorry,” Alec said, coming to his senses. “I have the wrong office.”

“That is a shame,” Magnus said, smiling. “I was just thinking about lunch, I thought my wish had come true.”

“You wished for a tuna salad on rye?” Alec blurted out.

The man laughed, “Well no, I much prefer whole grain, but I wished for an incredibly handsome and adorably flustered delivery man.”

Alec just stood there for a second before bursting into laughter.

“Magnus Bane,” the man said, holding out his hand.

Alec swapped the bag he was holding to his other hand and took Magnus’ hand in his. The little zap surprised them both.

“Alec Lightwood.”

“Lightwood?” Magnus said, smiling. “You must be Isabelle’s brother.”

“I am,” Alec smiled.

“Isabelle is always boasting about her handsome, talented brother who hand-delivers her lunches.”

Alec blushed.

“I must say, I’m suddenly very jealous.”

“I was in a bit of a rush today, I guess I got off the lift at the wrong floor,” Alec said, changing the subject.

“You have, this is level 7,” Magnus explained. “Isabelle is one level up, right above us.”

“So you’re a lawyer too?” Alec asked, curious.

“I am,” Magnus said, smiling. “It pays the bills.”

“Yeah, it’s horrible isn’t it, no matter what you do those pesky bills keep coming.”

Magnus chuckled, taking Alec in. He was dressed relatively plainly, his faded blue jeans moulded to muscular thighs, his black sneakers were a little scuffed up, his polo shirt was a slightly faded black and had the logo for a coffee house not too far from here on it. Alec had striking features, his eyes were an incredible hazel that he’d never quite seen before, blues and greens and browns all swirling together, he had a cute nose and full kissable lips. The slight hint of stubble on his jaw just added to it all. He was gorgeous.

Alec’s phone started ringing, and he apologised to Magnus as he answered. “Sorry, it’s Izzy.”

“Hi Iz,” Alec said, answering. “Yes, I’m here, I just got off on the wrong floor and walked into someone else’s office.”

Magnus could hear Izzy laughing.

“Who’s office?” She asked.

“Magnus Bane’s.”

“Oh, really, that’s perfect.”

“Perfect why?” Alec asked.

“Because I’ve been trying to introduce the two of you for months and it never seems to work out.”

“Oh,” Alec said, remember his sister going on and on about some guy she worked with. Alec blushed deeply as Magnus sat on the edge of his desk and smirked at him.

“I’ll be right down.”

“Huh?” Alec said into the phone, but Izzy had already hung up.

“She’s coming down,” Alec said, putting his phone away.

“So I get to enjoy your company a little longer?” Magnus asked.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you,” Alec said, embarrassed.

“Alexander, never be sorry for breaking up my monotonous day.”

“Alexander?”

“Alec is short for Alexander, is it not?”

“It is, but no one calls me that.”

“I’m not no one,” Magnus said smirking.

“No, you’re definitely not.” Alec blurted out, unable to stop himself.

A moment later, Isabelle strolled into the room, she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face at what she found. Alec and Magnus smiling sweetly at each other. Ever since meeting Magnus 3 months ago, she’d known that he and Alec would be perfect for each other, but all her attempts at setting them up had failed. Mistress Fate must have stepped in on her behalf.

Isabelle cleared her throat, and the two men turned towards her.

“Hey Iz,” Alec said, holding out her lunch.

“Thank you.” She said, grabbing the bag.

“If I had known your brother was this handsome I would have definitely skipped poker night with Raphael and Ragnor last week.”

Alec couldn’t help blushing again.

“He’s my brother, how could he not be?” She joked.

“Very true.” Magnus smiled at her.

Alec’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out to find a message from his boss.

“Crap I’m late,” Alec said sadly. “Again.”

“It was wonderful meeting you, Alexander.”

“You too, Magnus.”

“I’ll talk to you later Hermano.”

Alec rushed out of the office and sprinted to the lifts.

“So that’s your big brother.”

“Yep.”

“And he’s single?”

“Yep.”

“And gay?”

“Very.” Izzy laughed.

“Hmmm,” Magnus hummed happily.

Two weeks later . . .

Alec rushed into Izzy’s office, tossing her, her lunch.

“I’m late,” Alec blurts out.

Izzy laughed, “I thought you quit the shitty job now that you’re finally being published?”

“I did, but I have . . . a thing.”

Izzy giggled and didn’t even bother to ask about the other two lunch bags he was holding. She knew exactly where he was going.

Alec hit the stairwell and ran down one flight. Smiling, he knocked gently on the office door in front of him.

Magnus opened the door, smiling widely. “Perfect timing darling, I’m starving.”

Magnus dragged Alec into his office, pulling him into a searing kiss.


End file.
